Angela's Secret
by bookworm0094
Summary: Bella once said something like: "If Angela turns out to be a witch, she can join the party too." This story expands on that idea. Who knew there were that many mythical creatures in the world?
1. Secrets Revealed

**Hi everyone! This is my first fanfic, so constructive criticism is welcome. It is set basically right where **_**Eclipse**_** left off, except I skipped over the whole telling Charlie part. Enjoy!**

**Bpov**

I was having a great time at Angela's house. She had called me in the morning to see if I wanted to hang out, and I had readily agreed. The thought that I would soon be separated from her and my other friends and family made my heart ache, and I wanted to spend as much time with her as possible. We were talking about colleges and other school related stuff, but I noticed that Angela seemed a little on edge.

"Hey, Angela, are you O.K.?" I wondered. "You seem a little distracted."

"What?" she asked startled. "Oh, no, I'm fine. Do you want something to drink? I'll get you some water." With that, she stood up and left the room.

This left me worried. Angela normally was a very calm person, and she seemed very agitated. 'Maybe something is up with Ben,' I thought. I started to stand up to go after her, but, typically, I tripped and fell on my face.

"Oof!" the breath rushed out of me. I lay on the floor for a minute to get my breath back, and just as I was starting to get up, something caught my eye. Angela's room was very neat, and the brightly shimmering egg sized marble seemed very out of place. Just then, Angela wandered back into the room (without any refreshments).

"Angela." I confronted her. "What's wrong? And what is this?"

At the sight of the marble, Angela seemed shocked. She stumbled over to her bed, sat down, and took a deep breath. "Bella," she said. "I have something to tell you."

**Sorry for the short first chapter! I will update soon, so bear with me!**

**Also, constructive criticism is welcome. Please review. **


	2. Mysterious Emails

Hi again

**Hi again! So sorry for the short first chapter. This one will be longer. I'm so sorry for not updating sooner. I think that I'm just that kind of person so be warned: don't hold your breath between chapters. Also, the marble (it's not actually a marble) will be explained in this chapter, so please don't be confused. Thanks so much for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that Stephenie Meyer owns (duh)**

**Bpov**

_At the sight of the marble, Angela seemed shocked. She stumbled over to her bed, sat down, and took a deep breath. "Bella," she said. "I have something to tell you."_

Instantly I went over to Angela and put my arm around her shoulders, comforting her. I could tell that something was wrong, because she seemed to be about to burst into tears.

"It's OK," I said. "You can tell me anything." She hesitated. Then, the whole story came out in a rush.

"Bella," she whispered, "I'm a witch." I immediately pictured her in a tall black hat.

"Not that kind of witch," she said, reading my face. "This is a different kind of magic altogether. You've never read about this kind of magic in a book. Our power is concentrated through our Seeing Stone. It can help enhance our magic and tell us certain things, like the location of other witches. You can see more the more your power grows, and do more with the magic in general. Like, I could pick up a pair of socks and throw them across the room with my mind." She demonstrated.

I stared at her, stunned after the deluge of information. I couldn't believe that there were more mythical creatures. You would think that after all of my ordeals with vampires and werewolves, I would be beyond being shocked by any strange new thing, but that wasn't the case. Suddenly, I realized that Angela was sobbing.

"I've never told anyone, not even Ben! I was afraid that he would think that I was weird and hate me!" she cried. "It's OK if you don't want to be my friend anymore either."

I was shocked that she gave up on our friendship so easily, but I could also understand her feelings of loneliness, of not being able to tell anyone her secret. I had felt the same way less than a month ago.

"Angela! You know that I'll always be your friend. I wouldn't give up on you just because of something different about you," I stated, adding under my breath: "You have no idea how many secrets _I _have to keep."

"What was that?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing," I said quickly. "I'll tell you later. Now, however, we have some important things to do. I can't believe that you didn't tell Ben! Most importantly, though, we have to tell Edward! He had no idea." Then, I looked at Angela's terrified face, and realized that some explanation might be needed before we went anywhere.

"Bella!" she said. "I thought I could trust you with this secret. You can't just run off and tell any random person! I mean, I trust Edward, but he's _your_ boyfriend!

"OK Angela, you're going to have to trust me on this one. I know that keeping this secret is very important to you, but Edward and his dad have important knowledge to help us figure out what to do. Don't worry, everything will be fine." I smiled reassuringly.

Angela smiled too, this time a little guiltily. "Um, there's one thing that I didn't tell you." She said.

Looking at her face, I could see that this was going to be bad. "What?" I asked.

"Um, recently I've been getting weird emails on my computer. Emails saying things like 'I know what you are.' And 'I'm coming to find you.' That's one of the main reasons that I told you about the whole witch thing. I need help, and I don't know what to do!"

By this point she was shouting, and I could tell that she was truly petrified.

"Don't worry." I said "All I can ask you to do for now is to trust me. Edward's family will be able to help immensely." Of course, by now she had begun to realize that something was up other than her predicament.

"I do trust you, Bella." Angela said. "But I wish you'd tell me your secret."

"Just wait and see." I said. "Wait and see."

**I hope you like it! I know that it's short (again) but it's still longer that the last one! Please review!**


End file.
